The Raven
by Chi.Z.B
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an enthusiastic reporter with a new job: Find the Raven, Konoha City's savior. Sasuke is a man who wants to keep his secrets. The two meet and sparks fly. Will Naruto ever uncover the mystery of the Raven? SasuNaru. Warnings: Slash/AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto. **

**Claimer: I do, however, own this plot.**

* * *

_Beautiful_, thought Sasuke Uchiha as he gazed silently at the wide expanse of buildings that were the heart of Konoha City. Pinpricks of light winked at him from tall, coal-black structures that seemed to reach for the darkened sky, assuring him that the city was alive. _So beautiful._

It was a moonless night, and Sasuke was at his usual haunt atop Hokage Mountain, shivering slightly as wisps of wind caressed his pale face and tenderly played with tendrils of his slightly overlong raven-colored hair. He would never admit it, but he loved to look upon the city at night, and just think, just… _feel_. No one ever came up here, and so Sasuke was free to lower his guard and be himself. A gentle smile found its way to his face as his obsidian eyes beheld Konoha.

Sasuke's parents had had so many idealisms that he had had to live up to. They'd never had time for their youngest son, except to tell him what he had to achieve next as soon as he had managed to reach one goal. He'd been a mere lad of eleven when they passed away, but he'd had no reason to mourn for their death. His older brother and only confidante at that time, Itachi, had taken over the Uchiha business and made it flourish. Soon after, they had moved to Konoha City.

Sasuke had joined the company soon after leaving school. Now, two years later, he'd done even better than Itachi had, making the company a multinational franchise, not just situated in Japan. And counting the recent investment he'd made in building a new range of airplanes, Uchiha Airways, had shot his position on the status ladder from Measly Little Brother to 14th Richest Man in the World.

Sasuke sighed. He shouldn't be here right now, reflecting on how useful his life had been. He should be down at the Uchiha Manor, where Itachi would be supervising the preparations for that stupid party he'd thrown in Sasuke's honor. He might as well face the music.

* * *

'What in the world _is _this?' Naruto asked in disgust, staring at a plate full of what looked like slimy round pieces of black jelly. 'Is this what they call _food_?'

'It's caviar,' Shikamaru informed him, glancing down at the table that was next to the wall he was leaning against. 'A delicacy of fish eggs or the sort, I understand.'

'Ugh,' was all Naruto could reply with.

Naruto and Shikamaru were the reporters hired to cover the bash that Itachi Uchiha and thrown for his little brother, Sasuke. So far, save for the food, they were impressed.

A grand ball room was decked out in the festive colors of Christmas, red and green baubles and long winding ropes of tinsel wrapped tastefully around almost every available surface that wasn't being used. It was a combination of a Christmas and celebratory party, and anyone who was Anyone was there to join in the festivities. A golden chandelier in the very center managed to illuminate every nook and cranny in the room, having several tiers and bulbs. The polished marble floor gleamed as couples waltzed their way across the room, while a grand orchestra played non-stop.

On a side of the room, a long table with a crisp white tablecloth adorning it sat patiently as guests relieved its load of food. At the very end of the table, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara stood side by side, observing what they could.

Naruto was a better photographer than he was a reporter, and so was taking pictures of the event as well. A professional camera hung around his tanned lean neck as he reached up and pushed blond strands of his spiky hair away from his cerulean blue eyes, which matched the color of his charcoal shirt. A white badge bearing the word _PRESS _hung on a strap similar to the one holding the camera. He stared at the food in slight dismay, his right hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. _Figures_, he thought grimly. _No ramen._

Shikamaru Nara, one of Naruto's closest friends, closed his eyes lazily and leaned back, shifting till his ponytail was comfortable pressing against his scalp. The guest of honor, Sasuke Uchiha, had yet to make an appearance, so he could afford to slack for a moment. Tch. This was so troublesome.

'They probably haven't even heard of ramen,' the older reporter heard Naruto mutter. 'Stupid rich folk. Stupid, bastard Uchiha.'

'I sincerely hope that those sentiments are not meant for me.' The dry, monotone voice made Naruto spin around hastily as he recognized one of the Uchiha brothers.

'Good god, no. I meant your brother,' Naruto said, attempting a half-hearted grin. 'It's his party and he hasn't shown up yet.'

Itachi nodded. 'You're the press?'

'We're the reporters hired to cover the event, yes.'

'We?'

Naruto indicated Shikamaru, who nodded silently in greeting. 'Sorry, he can't speak,' Naruto said jokingly, nudging Shikamaru. 'He's been mute since he was born.'

'Yes,' Shikamaru quipped, letting his eyes drift shut. 'I'm mute.'

Naruto rolled his eyes. Spoilsport.

'Well, I must be going,' Itachi said, shaking hands with Naruto. 'I've guests to attend to. Help yourself to the food, gentlemen.'

'Oh, we will,' Naruto assured him, grinning widely and trying not to wince at the thought of the caviar.

Itachi moved away from them and instantly got lost in the throng of people. Naruto turned back to agonizing over the food, occasionally looking up and snapping a picture of some of the guests, while Shikamaru continued his lazy observation of the crowd.

'-It's like he just appeared, kicked some bad-ass, then vanished.'

Naruto glanced surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. Two waiters were speaking in hushed tones while refilling the punch bowl.

'They say he's the new hero of Konoha,' one whispered. 'The police think he's a good guy.'

'Not me,' the other one said frowningly, picking up a stray fork and wiping it. Putting it down with the other forks, he continued, 'Anyone that's that afraid to show their face must have something to hide.'

The first waiter looked, wide-eyed, at his companion. 'You're right. Shit. As if we need more scum in this city.'

The second waiter suddenly noticed Naruto's presence. Discreetly pointing out the reporter, he led the first away from the table.

Naruto pondered over what he had just heard. He'd heard, of course, about the apparent mystery figure. It had just never struck him as more than a fluke – a man that happened to be there had helped out. But those waiters had a point. There might be a new hero in Konoha that no one was aware of. They were also right about the scum in the city. Konoha was notoriously popular for its criminal activity, although it was the center of all successful businesses.

_If there IS a hero, I want to be the one to bring the story out to the public_, Naruto thought. He glanced at Shikamaru, who was completely ignoring him and gazing at the crowd in a semi-stupor.

'Sasuke Uchiha seems to have made an appearance,' Shikamaru suddenly said, straightening up.

Naruto looked up and glanced around. 'Where?' he asked when he failed to locate the younger Uchiha.

'Over there, by the Christmas tree,' Shikamaru said, nodding toward Naruto's far-right.

A fifty-foot tall Christmas tree stood proudly in a corner of the room, glimmering in its entire Christmassy splendor. Beneath it stood the famed Sasuke, surrounded by a gaggle of tittering women eager to meet him. Naruto raised a single brow as he caught sight of the pale face that had adorned the cover of many a successful business magazine, and quite a few _Playboy _magazines as well. His hair was long in the front, allowing black bangs to frame his handsome face and bring out obsidian eyes, while it was shorter at the back and seemingly defying gravity. He was dressed in an all-black suit, with a black shirt underneath that allowed the two top buttons left undone, revealing pale, silky smooth skin.

'Pretty hot in real life, eh, Shika?' the blond commented, lifting the camera to his face and snapping a shot that included the whole tree _and _Sasuke from the distance he was standing at.

'Spare me,' Shikamaru said dryly, taking a pencil out from behind his ear and jotting down notes in a little notepad he constantly carried around.

'No, really,' Naruto pressed, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and dragging him forward with him. 'He's got that whole _Mysterious Stranger _thing going on for him, and he's one of the most well-known people in the world. And he is_ fine_,' Naruto added as they moved closer, unashamedly checking the Uchiha out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'No comment.'

'Have you ever thought, Shika,' Naruto said offhandedly as they neared the tree, 'that you might like to answer someone in more than two words once in a while?'

'Too troublesome,' Shikamaru told him, and then wrenched his hand out of Naruto's grasp, but continuing to drag his feet after the blond.

Naruto had reached the cluster of admiring onlookers, and was now trying to find a way to squeeze through them. 'Excuse me- Press, coming through- Pardon me-'

When he had finally stumbled out of the crowd and straightened up, he found himself face-to-face with the elusive Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke gave Naruto an appraising look, taking in his sunshine-blond hair and sky-blue eyes. 'Yes?'

'Sasuke Uchiha?' Shikamaru said, stepping forward. 'I'm from _The Konoha Times_, and I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright.'

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Shikamaru, but after two seconds he went back to staring at Naruto. 'Fire away.'

Naruto took a quick picture of Sasuke. The taller man blinked as the flash went off. 'Sorry,' Naruto shrugged, gesturing toward Shikamaru. 'I'm the photographer. I'm with him.'

'Wouldn't you like to do this somewhere more private?' Shikamaru asked as he was pressed up against by several women. He shot a short scowl in Naruto's direction when the blond took a playful picture of him in his disgruntled state.

'Of course. Excuse me, ladies,' Sasuke said, pushing past the squealing females and leading the two reporters away from the hubbub. He showed them through a large double door that led to a beautiful garden that was dimly lit, casting shadows on the water of the mermaid fountain nearby.

'First of all,' Shikamaru said, getting straight down to business, 'are you currently-'

'-Single?' Naruto interrupted, eyeing the Uchiha speculatively.

Sasuke smirked at the forwardness of Naruto while Shikamaru grumbled about interfering little blond photographers who didn't know their place. 'Yes.'

Naruto grinned at him. 'Brilliant. Then-'

A shrill scream cut through his words, and the three men turned to stare through the doors at the ballroom. Breaking glass was heard, followed immediately with a gunshot.

'Shit,' cursed Sasuke, sprinting through the doors.

Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged a glance, and then ran in after him.

All hell had broken loose. Guests were shrieking and flinging themselves at the floor, while the smarter ones ducked under the tables. The waiters had abandoned their stations, some having dashed through the door at the back that led to the kitchens, others joining the panicked crowd.

'What the hell-?' Naruto sputtered, moving quickly.

'_GET DOWN!_' Shikamaru threw himself at Naruto just as a bullet whizzed past their heads, singeing the ends of the brunette's ponytail and then embedding itself in the wall behind them. Naruto wheezed when they landed and tried to catch his breath, pushing Shikamaru off of him as soon as he gathered his wits about him.

'Thanks, Shika,' he rasped.

'Thank me when this is over,' Shikamaru said. He had knocked them into a spot behind the Christmas tree, where they couldn't be seen. He peered through the greenery at what was happening, and after a few seconds Naruto was able to recover enough to do the same.

'What in the hell is going on?' Naruto cried, trying to hear and be heard over all the terrified shrieks.

'Party crashers,' Shikamaru said, squinting through the branches. 'Shit. _Major_ party crashers. There's someone standing on the buffet table waving a gun.'

'Where?'

Shikamaru pointed at the spot they had been standing earlier that evening. Sure enough, a man covered completely in black had a rifle in his arms, aiming at random guests and shooting. Three other men were terrorizing the other guests not too far away from him.

'What do you think we should do?' Naruto whispered, turning so that they were both staring at each other in worry. It seemed they were safe as long as they remained behind the tree; none of the thugs seemed to notice their presence. But all the innocent people that they couldn't help…

Another crash, another bullet, and another scream. With wide eyes, the duo turned back to the scene.

The man that had been on the table was missing. Where the hell had he disappeared to so quickly?

'Over there!'

A figure swathed in metallic black had suddenly appeared and was throwing punches at the men, but he wasn't the gunman they had seen on the table. His body was entirely too lean and fit to be mistaken for the burly one they had caught sight of. His entire head was covered with a black mask that was molded over his nose but gave way to his mouth, not forgetting two holes for his eyes. His hair couldn't be seen either. The rest of his suit was form-fitting, with two narrow slits that showed them a bit of skin down his back the only outstanding feature. The suit seemed to be made of some sort of metal, at least on the surface.

Together, the two reporters watched in awe as their apparent savior threw himself into disarming the men, and then proceeding to best them in a flurry of fists.

Naruto slowly regained his senses as he watched the battle. _This is epic_, he thought in wonder. He'd never seen anything remotely similar to this in his entire lifetime. A real, true hero! In their very own Konoha City! He'd always thought heroes were meant for children, with books about Batman and Spiderman and all those other superhuman figures. And now here Naruto was, a reporter in the midst of what was clearly the first of many battles to come.

That's right. He was a reporter. Jolting to his senses, he leaned out of the protection of the tree. Shikamaru moved to pull him back, but he held him off with a swift nod and a meaningful look toward the commotion. Raising his camera to his face, he clicked.

* * *

'This is brilliant, kid!'

Naruto grinned at his editor and boss, Jiraiya Sannin, from his place on the chair in front of the sleek mahogany desk. Jiraiya was standing behind the table, his chair upturned and unnoticed behind him. His long white hair was tied up neatly behind his large frame while he gestured wildly, his eyes flashing excitedly behind his black square-rimmed glasses. He wore a white button-up shirt that hugged his massive shoulders, and a dark blue tie that went well with his charcoal-grey trousers.

Fanned out on the table were several shots of the hero from last night. There were a few blurred photos, but most of them showed the dark hero's profile in action. Naruto had even been lucky enough to get a close up of the mysterious hero's mask.

Last night had gone exceedingly well after the incident. The police had shown up minutes after the hero in black had disarmed and knocked out the thugs that had attacked the manor. The celebrations had been called to a close, and Naruto and Shikamaru had high-tailed it out of there with their new notes on the startling hero, none the worse after their adventure. They hadn't managed to complete their interview with Sasuke, seeing as he had completely disappeared after the ruckus.

'Thanks, I rather thought so myself,' Naruto replied jokingly to Jiraiya's previous statement.

'Front page news,' Jiraiya announced. 'Get Ino down to the Uchiha Manor, I want an interview with both the brothers. And send Shikamaru up here, I want to talk-'

'Boss, I wanted to talk to you about something,' Naruto interrupted. 'You know how I don't do much around here except take pictures, right?'

Jiraiya sat down, narrowing his eyes at him and locking his thick fingers together in front of him, resting his burly elbows on the desk. He wasn't usually interrupted. 'Well, you're our impromptu photographer, kid. Can't blame me. It's your job.'

Naruto tensed as he tried to detect a note of condescension in his editor's voice, but found none. His shoulders relaxed visibly under the black shirt that fit loosely over his thin, lithe frame. 'Yes, I know,' he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. 'But I think I'm ready for more work than I'm being given.'

A bushy white eyebrow was raised as Jiraiya stared at Naruto appraisingly. 'More work?'

Naruto pressed on eagerly, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. 'Yes. You _know _I'm a good writer, you _know _I can handle anything you throw at me.'

'Naruto,' Jiraiya began in a reasoning tone, 'you're already given very good projects on the paper. It was _you're _idea to work as a photographer as well, not that I regret my decision to hire you.' He held up a firm hand when he saw that Naruto was about interrupt.

'Let me finish. Yesterday, I even gave you the job for the Uchiha bash, and look how well that turned out! We've got a sighting of a new hero, and you had the sense to get proof! I'm not saying you don't deserve it kid, but really. Can you honestly tell me you can handle the extra pressure?'

'I can,' Naruto said resolutely. 'And I want you to hear me out. I have a feeling that this mystery man has just made the first in a series of appearances. I want to have a column in the paper, my very own, in which I follow everything he does.'

Jiraiya fell silent for several minutes, staring at Naruto over the rims of spectacles. Naruto's foot tapped an impatient rhythm on the tiled floor as he waited under the judging gaze.

'You realize I'll be giving you work that isn't related to your new column now and then, and I'll expect the same level of work you do now,' he finally said, settling back into his chair.

Naruto all but leapt from his chair in joy. 'Yes,' he beamed.

'Fine then,' Jiraiya said with a sigh, although his eyes twinkled in amusement. 'Have your column. What are you going to call our mystery hero, though?'

Naruto thought about that for a moment. The man had been completely covered in black – and there was no doubt in his mind that it _was_ indeed a man, for no woman could have muscles like that – and his face completely covered, from his nose all the way to his hair. There was no particular identifying feature of his; save for the fact that two narrow slits had been carved into his suit at the back, as if _wings _were to grow from there.

Naruto glanced at the photos with the mystery-man's face on them. _Odd_, he mused. _His eyes are red in every single shot. And it's not because of my photographing skills._

Red eyes. Black suit. Wings. What did it all add up to?

With a slow smile, Naruto looked back up at the waiting Jiraiya. 'I have a name,' he told him.

'Oh?' Jiraiya grinned at him, as if he had expected nothing less. 'And it is?'

'The Raven.'

* * *

'It seems, little brother,' Itachi Uchiha drawled as he strode through the doors of the main drawing room in the Uchiha Manor, a rolled-up newspaper gripped loosely in his fist, 'that you have been labeled the_ Raven_.'

Sasuke looked up from his game of chess. He was dressed in his usual white button-up shirt and crisp blue tie. His pants were not quite so formal, being his favorite worn-in black jeans. His closest friend and confidante Neji Hyuuga, who happened to be a distant cousin, sat opposite him, also looking up from the game.

'The _Raven_?' Neji asked bewilderedly, his long brown hair falling over his pale eyes as he shook his head. He was wearing a snug green polo shirt and dark blue jeans. Glancing at Sasuke across the board, he said, 'What on earth did you do to deserve _that _name, Uchiha?'

Sasuke looked just as puzzled as Neji, his brows knitted together in a frown. 'I've no idea. What are you talking about, Itachi?'

Itachi waved the paper – The Konoha Times, by the looks of it – in the air and moved to the window. 'It seems your little stunt at the party two nights ago was caught by those reporters.' When Sasuke failed to look adequately concerned, Itachi scowled. 'They've started a column documenting your exploits, naming you the Raven.'

'But why the _Raven_, of all things?' Sasuke said with a raised brow.

'I've no idea,' Itachi admitted. 'But whatever the reason, the name seems to have caught on. You, little brother, are now forever cemented in the history of Konoha City as a mysterious defender of the people: the Raven.'

'Brilliant,' muttered Sasuke, returning to the game to knock one of Neji's Bishops out of the way with his Knight. 'I save the people and they name me after a bird.'

'You did choose a good night to make your grand entrance, Uchiha,' Neji said thoughtfully. 'I only wish I had been there to see you play the hero.'

'The whole point, Hyuuga,' Sasuke said as patiently as he thought possible, 'is to help the city. Not to parade myself as a mysterious bird-man.'

'The publicity should help, though,' Neji shrugged, taking down Sasuke's Knight with his Castle. 'Plus, the name is stunningly accurate in your case. You really do seem to resemble a raven as your alter-ego.'

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. It had _seemed_ like the right thing to do at the time, confiding in Neji about his newfound heroic exploits.

Sasuke idly wondered if he'd ever meet that blond reporter from last night again. _He was pretty damned fine_, he thought. But of course, before he could make a move on him the shootings had started, and the blue-eyed photographer had disappeared.

'Master Uchiha,' a solemn voice came from the doorway. Sasuke turned to find their butler, Brian. 'There is a reporter at the door who refuses to be turned away. She doesn't believe you are not at home. What shall I do, sir?'

Itachi raised a brow. 'Wait outside, Brian. I need to discuss something with my brother.'

'Very good, sir,' the butler said, swiftly stepping away from the door and shutting it firmly.

'Surely they haven't already discovered your identity?' Neji asked incredulously. 'Good heavens. I shall never underestimate the press again.'

'I rather think it's an interview about how we feel about what happened last night,' Itachi said thoughtfully. 'You have to be careful, Sasuke. Someone must have noticed that you were missing during all the commotion. Say that you ran to call the authorities and in that short time you were gone you didn't get a chance to see our apparent hero.'

Sasuke nodded and stood. 'We'll have to end the game here, Neji,' he said, distractedly straightening his tie as he strode to the door.

Neji stood as well, following Sasuke's retreating form.

'Of course.'

Neji stayed with Sasuke through the interview, interjecting with pointless comments when the conversation got dangerously close to uncovering important little details. It worked most of the time with their interviewer, one Ino Yamanaka, but she wasn't so easily dissuaded. It took a lot of convincing talk on their side to ensure she thought that they weren't involved with the Raven in the slightest.

His life had just gotten a lot more complicated, Sasuke thought gloomily.

* * *

Naruto's first column was an instant success. The city was eager to know more about their savior, and it was up to him to find out more. He kept the tone of his column witty and humorous, but kept the people in suspense as well. The city loved it.

However, he was quickly running out of material. It had been three days since the Uchiha party. He hadn't caught sight of the Raven since then, and he needed more stuff about the Raven's exploits for his column. One of the things he was thankful for was the fact that the column was a weekly one. He had a few more days before the deadline. The drawback was that when Jiraiya said he would give him as much work as he had asked for, he had meant that Naruto would be a photographer as well, not only for the column, but for the paper too.

But the Raven remained a no-show. Naruto was anxious. He'd begged for this job, and he'd finally gotten his own column with his very own by-line. He didn't want to let go of this opportunity.

'But why do you want so much work?' Shikamaru had asked him the other day. 'Why would you _want _to work yourself to death?'

'I need the money,' Naruto had explained miserably. He was an independent man trying to pay his rent and save enough for a good second-rate car. Naruto knew that he could turn to his foster father, Iruka, if he really needed any help in financial matters. But the man lived on a teacher's salary, and it wasn't fair for Naruto to impose on him. He'd cut off all financial ties with his adoptive parent ever since he got a job. And he'd have no choice to go back if he couldn't make his own ends meet.

'Tch,' Shikamaru had said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'So troublesome.'

'Naruto,' his friend Choji had said seriously while munching on a chip, 'why don't you try the police station? They should have some news on him.'

'Brilliant!' Naruto had cried, grabbing a notepad and coat and dashing out the door. 'Thanks Choji!'

But there had been no leads. The police hadn't seen hair or hide of the Raven since the ball. They had some stuff from when the Raven had first been sighted, taking care of some muggers, but it wasn't nearly enough to fill an entire column. Naruto had dejectedly left.

Now, with only two days until the deadline, Naruto was desperate. He couldn't sleep. It was almost two o'clock in the morning when he'd gotten up and decided a walk would do him good. He was now wandering the streets of Konoha City in his depression while cursing his luck and cursing the Raven, wearing a comfy, loose old button-up shirt, jeans, and favorite pair of sneakers. Maybe by some lucky chance, he'd catch sight of the elusive hero doing something dark and dastardly in the night, and he'd have _something _to write about.

He wished he'd never asked Jiraiya for more work. Or rather, he wished he'd never asked for this particular piece of work. What had he been thinking? _Only that it would be a hit with the readers_, he thought dolefully. _I should have stopped to think about how I would get the damned column written in the first place. Just my luck I'm the sort that never thinks things through, but never turns down my word either. It's a disastrous combination._

'And what have we here?' a voice sneered, interrupting Naruto's gloomy musings.

Naruto whipped around, and then instantly took a step backward as the overwhelming stench of strong alcohol washed over him.

'What the-?'

'Hush up there, Blondie,' the man hissed, stepping forward into the glare of a streetlight. His eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like he hadn't had a bath in weeks. His pudgy fingers reached out to Naruto, all of them suffocating under tight rings with dirty stones set in them that might have once been valuable.

'Wh-What do you want?' Naruto stammered, taking another step back to avoid being touched. He hastily pulled forward again as he felt another hand wrap around his upper arm.

'Now now, no need to be frightened.' A man just as drunk as the first barked out a harsh laugh as he grabbed Naruto from behind. 'We ain't gonna hurtcha.'

'Much,' another one said from a corner in the shadows, cackling at his own wittiness.

'Let go of me.' Naruto trembled under their lecherous gazes, trying his level best to struggle out of their grip. 'Now.'

'Makin' demands ain't gonna getcha nowhere, Blondie,' the first one mocked. 'You needs to suck up to us if ya wanna getcha-self away un'urt.'

'Or_ suck us_,' said the oh-so-witty one.

'What do you want with me?' Naruto asked, quivering.

'We just wants ta use yer body,' one shrugged. Naruto couldn't tell which was which anymore; his ears were pounding as strongly as his heart was slamming into his chest.

'Yeah, you'll do for a quick fuck,' another hooted.

'Please, no-'

'Well, well. Look at what we have here.' The three thugs collectively swung around, looking for the source of the new voice. 'Hand over the blond to me, boys.'

'Show yer face, scumbag,' the one that was obviously the leader of the trio scoffed. 'What, you ugly or something?'

A figure in black stepped out of the shadows as casually as if he was part of their little gathering; like he had every right in the world to be there. Naruto's heart clenched as he recognized the Raven.

'Save me,' he cried, making a sudden lurch toward the hero. Taken by surprise at the sudden movement, the hooligan who had him in his clutches let him go, allowing Naruto to grab onto the Raven's arm. 'Please.'

'Hey,' the rapist said indignantly. 'Getcha ass back here.'

'I don't think so,' the Raven said pleasantly, swiftly moving to block Naruto from view. 'You'll be dealing with me now.'

'Bit late for Halloween, ain't it?' one sneered at him, pushing up his sleeves threateningly. 'Or is your face all covered coz you really are that ugly?'

'Yes, well.' Quick as lightning the Raven aimed a well placed kick at the man. Taking him down, he glanced at the other two. 'Anything you'd like to say before I knock the stuffing out of you?'

One ran while the other, the apparent leader, remained where he was, staring at the Raven. 'Oi, see here,' he began, but barely a word was out of his mouth before he was down as well.

'Morons,' the Raven muttered, dusting his hands off and looking down grimly at the two men on the ground. They were out cold. He was about to take off, but was held back by a tugging on his arm. Twisting around irately, he found himself face-to-face with the man he had just saved.

'Thank you,' Naruto said seriously, his face still pale. 'Thank you so much. That was bloody scary.'

The Raven shook his head, his red eyes fading to obsidian black. 'It's fine. It's my job.'

Naruto fumbled with a small notebook and pen he'd kept stuffed in his pocket. By some brilliant stroke of luck, he'd found himself facing the Raven! If only he'd brought his camera…

'What on earth are you doing?'

Naruto looked up, realizing that his hero was staring at him with an irritated air. 'Oh, I'm a reporter, and-'

'A reporter?' He growled. 'Shit.' He turned away, and then realized that the reporter still had a death-grip on his arm.

'Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?'

'I would, as a matter of fact,' the Raven said heatedly, turning back to face him. 'Look, I saved you from rape, right? In repayment, I'm asking you don't do this.'

'But I have a column dedicated to you!' Naruto cried, halting his search for a pen in his pockets with his one hand. 'I've been trying to find you for days!'

'So this was a setup?' the Raven asked incredulously. 'Are you serious?'

'No, no, it was real!'

'Then what the hell is this all about?'

'I'm a reporter. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm supposed to report your exploits to the public,' Naruto explained. 'It's all good publicity for you. Surely it couldn't hurt to have people know who you are. Please. I need the money for this job.'

'Ugh,' the Raven sighed. 'You remind me an awful lot of a friend of mine.'

'So you'll do it?' Naruto asked excitedly.

'I must be the oddest superhero in the history of superheroes,' the Raven snapped. 'Okay, what do you want to know?'

The Raven raised his head to stare at Naruto, then blinked, his eyes flashing in recognition. 'You,' he breathed.

Naruto cocked in his head in puzzlement and narrowed his eyes. 'Me,' he repeated cautiously, not knowing where this was leading.

The Raven abruptly broke into a smirk. 'So you want to get to know me better?' he asked, leaning in with a seductive smile.

Naruto blinked. Well. This was a complete change of heart. 'Yes,' he said carefully, not certain if the Raven was actually _flirting _with him.

'Much, much better?' he purred.

Naruto blushed as he understood the several hidden implications behind the statement. _Fuck,_ he cursed as his cock stirred. _I'm getting hot for a guy I've never even seen the face of._

'Come on, Naruto,' the Raven whispered. Naruto shuddered as his name passed through the Raven's lips, his eyes taking on a glazed-over quality. 'What do you want?'

_So, so many naughty things_, Naruto groaned in his head. God, this wasn't working. He'd gone from almost being raped to _wanting _to be raped – although it wouldn't count as rape if he wanted it.

The Raven seemed to read his mind. Before Naruto knew what was happening, he had been pushed against a wall, and a hot mouth had descended on his and was kissing the living daylights out of him.

His lips were warm and soft as they pressed against Naruto's slightly trembling ones. The edge of his tongue swiped at Naruto's bottom lip, urging him to allow him entrance. The blond complied, his mind too far gone to think about it. The pink tongue slipped in, delightfully moist as it played with Naruto's. Naruto moaned and pressed into the Raven's body.

Sasuke's arms slipped around Naruto's waist, one supporting his lower back and the other pulling their bodies closer together. He knew the blond reporter couldn't feel the erection he was sporting because of the bullet-proof costume he was wearing, which was made of metals that covered his nether-regions. Similarly, he couldn't feel any arousal that the reporter might be feeling, although at that moment he really, really wanted to. His head felt like it had been dipped in a fire of desire, their tongues battling for dominance in Naruto's moist, hot cavern before the smaller male gave in.

It felt so right when they were together…like they were each a missing part in a two-piece puzzle that was finally complete. Sasuke couldn't think straight. He could only focus on the plump lips that he was devouring with his.

'Raven,' Naruto said in a breathy whisper as they broke for air, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

Sasuke snapped out of the state he had been reduced to as he heard the name of his alias. Fuck. This reporter didn't know him as him, Sasuke Uchiha. He thought of him as the Raven. He took a reluctant step away from him.

'We'll meet again,' Sasuke said firmly after a pause, forcing himself to believe it. He wasn't about to let this one get away. He swallowed hard as he took in Naruto's disheveled appearance. The reporter was panting, his shirt crooked and an unmistakable bulge in his pants.

Naruto nodded dazedly, watching with little surprise as black wings suddenly emerged from the Raven's back, dark black feathers clearly visible on them. The Raven crouched and, with a final wink over his shoulder, he sprang away, his wings stretching as he glided away into the night.

* * *

The phone rang, cutting suddenly through the silence in the bedroom. Neji rolled over onto his side and picked it up, glancing at the clock. It was 3 a.m.

'Neji?'

'Sasuke?' Neji asked in some surprise, rolling onto his back and sitting up straighter, pulling his bed sheets around his chest. He pressed the phone to his ear. Sasuke never called at this time of night unless it was urgent. 'What's wrong?'

'Are you busy?'

'Sasuke, it's three o'clock in the morning,' Neji said exasperatedly. 'No, I'm not busy. What's the matter?'

'I need your help with something. Do you think you could come over?'

Neji glanced at the sleeping figure next to him, the sheets pulled completely on top of the form. He smiled softly when he heard a gentle snore.

'Neji?'

'Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can.'

The man next to him stirred as Neji kept down the phone. 'Neji? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, love,' Neji soothed, rolling over and smoothing back his lover's hair. 'Go back to sleep. I have some business to take care of, but I'll be back before you know it.'

'Tch,' he muttered, snuggling deeper into his pillow. 'So troublesome.'

***

'Sasuke.'

Neji strode through the doors of Sasuke's private game room, where he found his friend blankly staring at a table over a mug of coffee in his hands. He took in Sasuke's tired appearance, noting that the man was still clad in the suit he used when fighting crime.

'Thanks for coming so quickly, Neji,' Sasuke said, setting the mug down and running a hand over his eyes and massaging his temples. 'I need your help.'

'I gathered as much from your unorthodox phone call,' Neji said dryly, settling into a comfy armchair opposite Sasuke over the table. 'What's this about?'

'I need information on a certain blond reporter. Naruto Uzumaki.'

'You called me at this time of night for _that_?' Neji asked incredulously. 'Couldn't it wait till morning?'

'No,' Sasuke said firmly, looking up at Neji. 'This is _really_ important.'

'And why, might I ask, is this Uzumaki fellow so important?' Neji said curiously.

'I don't know,' Sasuke sighed. 'I just- I just want to meet him. Quickly.' Remembering something, he added, 'Oh, and one more thing.'

Neji looked at him questioningly.

'There should be a couple of men out cold near the old Konoha Theatre,' Sasuke said coolly. 'I want them disposed of. Don't go to the police,' Sasuke said, interrupting when Neji opened his mouth to say something. 'They attacked the reporter. Do your worst.'

Understanding suddenly dawned on the Hyuuga. 'Oh my God,' he said, sitting back and staring at his hands. He glanced up at Sasuke, stunned. 'You're in love.'

Sasuke looked at him like he had grown an extra head. 'What?'

'You're in love,' Neji repeated, his expression incredulous. 'With this Naruto fellow.'

'I am not,' Sasuke snapped. 'I met the man for barely five minutes. I can't be in love.'

'It was love at first sight for me and Shika,' Neji countered, mentioning his currently sleeping lover that was safely tucked in at home. 'It might be for you, too. How'd you meet?'

'The Raven saved him from rape about an hour ago,' Sasuke said tiredly. 'From those thugs. I'm worried he'll get into even more trouble.'

'Uzumaki…' Neji repeated softly. His eyebrows knit together as he frowned thoughtfully. 'I don't know why, but that name rings a bell.'

'Whatever it is, Hyuuga, I want the information by morning.'

Neji sighed. 'You are a hard man to please, Sasuke. Can't this wait?'

'No.'

Neji rolled his eyes. 'Fine. I'll have something for you by the time you have breakfast.'

'Thank you,' Sasuke said, standing up and stretching.

'If Shikamaru comes here after you for keeping me away, don't expect me to save you,' Neji warned him as he moved to the door. He paused at the doorway. 'He may not look like much, but he can cause you a world of pain if you're on his bad side.'

'I don't doubt it,' Sasuke said seriously, moving to the staircase that led to his private bed chambers. 'Thanks again, Hyuuga.'

'You're welcome, Uchiha.'

* * *

Naruto was in a terrible mood. He shoved open the door and dragged his feet over the marble tiles of his favorite coffee-shop, glaring darkly at anyone that glanced his way. They quickly looked away as he settled into his regular spot on the high-chair in front of the counter.

'Hey there, Naruto,' a voice said cheerily. 'The usual?'

'Hey, Sakura.' Naruto laid his head on his arms on the counter-top and gazed tiredly at the pink-haired waitress. 'No, I'd like something stronger today.'

Sakura tucked her petite face into her arms as well as she bent down to Naruto's level on the counter, her hair falling forward over her forehead. Her green eyes were concerned as she looked him over from behind her bangs. 'You seem down. Something happen?'

'I almost got raped last night.' At Sakura's gasp, Naruto quickly continued, '_Almost_. The Raven saved me.'

'Oh my god! Naruto, are you alright?' Sakura cried, reaching over and holding Naruto's arms tightly. When she noticed that the other customers were gawking at her she quickly lowered her voice and grabbed his hand. 'Come on, let's go inside.'

Naruto nodded and ducked under the counter, following her through the _Employees Only _door. She led him to behind the soda-fountain at the back of the shop and sat him down on a stool, then knelt in front of him and took his hands.

'Now, tell me what happened, from the top,' she said, looking seriously into his face.

Naruto recounted the entire tale from last night, leaving out nothing. Sakura Haruno had been his best friend since childhood, and they never kept secrets from each other. When she had found out that Naruto was gay, she had instantly offered up many of her male friends for his choosing – both straight and bent, much to Naruto's amusement – and not cared in the least what his sexual orientation was, which had meant a lot to him. When he was done with his story, he stared dejectedly at her. 'And I didn't get any sleep,' he added, rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning.

Sakura instantly got up and went out front. When she came back, she held a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. 'Here,' she said, shoving it at him. 'Drink this. It's the strongest stuff we've got. It should pep you right up.'

Naruto nodded his thanks and took it, holding the handle in his right hand and waving away the steam with his left. He took a tentative sip, grimacing at the taste. 'This is the bitterest thing I've tasted in my life,' he complained.

'But it does the job,' Sakura grinned, leaning against the wall. Her face suddenly sobered. 'Naruto, I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad that the Raven saved you. But did you have to _kiss _him?'

Naruto looked at her indignantly over the rim of his mug. '_He _kissed _me_!' He was already feeling much better, although whether that was due to the coffee or to the fact that he had unburdened himself to Sakura remained to be seen.

Sakura sighed. 'Did you kiss him back?'

'You are completely missing the point,' Naruto declared. 'The point is, I didn't get my bloody interview, and I had the perfect shot right there!'

'So the fact that you were lip-locked with every Konoha girl's dream guy means nothing to you?' Sakura asked incredulously. 'Are you completely insane?'

'Of course it means something!' Naruto argued heatedly. 'That was the best kiss I ever- OW!' Naruto winced and yanked his left hand away from his mug. He had been gesturing wildly and had touched it, burning himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smirked at him. 'Best kiss, eh?'

'Shut up,' Naruto muttered, but unable to prevent a small smile from slipping onto his face.

'Naruto,' Sakura sighed. 'Really, why are you upset? Is it because of the kiss?'

'I just wanted that interview,' he mumbled half-heartedly, looking to the side and hoping that she couldn't read him with his face turned away. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how brilliant it had felt when his savior's lips had pressed against his. She was his best friend, and they told each other everything, but he didn't want his feelings scrutinized.

Sakura seemed to understand. She sighed and pushed away from the wall. 'Okay, we'll drop the subject for the moment. Come out front now.' She waited till he had gotten to his feet. 'Wait for me outside and we'll grab lunch together, okay?'

Since it was Sunday, Sakura generally got off early, usually around twelve o'clock. Naruto nodded and left her, deciding to take his bitter coffee and settle at his favorite table near the window. He liked to watch the people walking past and imagine what they're lives were like. He could easily do that for another hour while Sakura finished up.

Barely a minute into staring out the large window near the entrance of the shop, Naruto caught sight of someone he recognized.

Sasuke Uchiha.

***

Sasuke stood outside _The Mug_, a popular coffee-shop in Konoha City. He stared up at the sign, featuring a huge black mug with steam and froth spilling over the sides as the _u _in _Mug_, over a light and dark brown background.

The Uchiha sighed, tilting his head further back to stare contemplatively at the sky. He must look insane. Here he was, a famous billionaire, standing outside a coffee-shop where anyone could see him, in broad daylight, gazing at the clouds. He was just begging the ladies to maul him.

But according to what Neji had sent over this morning, this was Naruto Uzumaki's favorite haunt. If Sasuke wanted to find the reporter, this would be the ideal place to start.

Sighing again, Sasuke looked back down and glanced into the shop through the window he was standing directly in front of, and froze, staring.

Surprised blue eyes stared back. Suddenly smirking, Sasuke headed for the door.

He'd found him.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILI!**

**Right, so this is a gift fic for one of my best friends, Lili. I've worked like crazy to do this thing, mainly because I'm REALLY busy right now and can't afford to take time off. But Lili's special.**

**Anyway, just a note to let you know: the update may take a while.**

**Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I may change my mind on the update time if I get a lot of reviews. XD**


End file.
